Kathleen Hunter
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation 'First Name' Kathleen 'Last Name' Hunter 'IMVU Name' Played by: KathleenKyata 'Nicknames' Katt, Giant, Freak, Mutant 'Age' 03/05, 25 Years of Age 'Gender' Female 'Height' 12.2 Feet/146.4 Inches''' ' 'Weight' 320 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Paranoid, Barbaric, and a little on the Scary-side. Kathleen is known to have a bit of a temper around just about everybody, as she has only known war and death. While she is cold and harsh on most people, anybody that is actually close to her knows that she is really just scared that she'll get betrayed. However, nobody is really that close. Because she grew up in the ruins of Old New York, she isn't really educated for civilization, and because of her appearance, she is seen as a mutant and a freak. These harsh reactions to her, cause her to be even harsher towards everyone else. Although she isn't very trusting or comfortable around normal people, she values the company of others, and loves being needed. Even though she'll never admit it. Apperance Kathleen is an amazon of a woman, and towers over everyone around her. Because of the radiation and chemicals injected into her, she stands at an impressive 12 feet 2 inches. She has an athletic-muscular build. It is questionable if her large bust size comes from the radiation, or natural means. She has grown out crimson/blood-red hair, which can usually be found pulled back in a pony tail. The only time she is ever seen without it pulled back, is at her home. Her emerald eyes almost seem to glow during the night, and have been known to sometimes look like green fire. 'Clan & Rank' KPD: Bounty Hunter 'What district do you live in? Kathleen grew up in the ruins of Old New York. She still calls the ruins her home. '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Bounty Hunter 'Fighting Style' Having grown up on her own, Kathleen has created her own fighting style. Mostly using her size and strength to her advantage, while also keeping alert and on her toes. Kathleen's combat style is reminiscent of a mix between Professional Wrestling, as well as Professional Boxing. 'Weapon of Choice' While she has mastered hand-to-hand combat, Kathleen is still highly skilled with various guns: including long-rifles, shotguns, and pistols. Her favored weapon however, would have to be the Ballistic Gauntlets. Ballistic Gauntlets are armored gauntlets which have built in barrels, connected to shell compartments. The shells are fed into the barrels as soon as they are open, and fire upon impact of the pressure plate triggers, which the wearer grips. As the fist impacts the target the pressure plate is activated and the shells are released. Allies/Enemies None so far 'Background' When Kathleen was very young, she was taken as a test subject for the Z-Human Project. She was too young to really understand what was going on at the time, all she remembers is that people were doing something to her, and it scared her. After the initial injections, Kathleen's body reacted in a series of violent spasms before she finally fell limp. The Scientists believed her to have died, and attempted to cover up their experimentation on her, and her death, by dumping her body into the ruins of Old New York. It was here that the radiation had a side effect on the chemicals in her body, to not only revive her, but cause the chemicals to go into overdrive. When she awoke, it was like waking up for the first time. From one nightmare, to another. Even at such a young age, her brain was able to comprehend where she was, and how dangerous it was. It was here that she met Zyiro, and her fight for survival began. Over the next few years, Kathleen wandered the ruins of Old New York, fighting her way through any danger she came across. She didn't quite understand how, but she was fast and strong, and as time went on, she started to notice how things around her seemed to not only grow weaker, but smaller. But it wasn't that everything around her was getting smaller, but that she was getting bigger. Not only did she get bigger, but her skin grew thick and strong, acting almost like armor against the harsh world around her. Growing up alone, she didn't think anything of her size. She just thought it was normal. But she soon noticed, that all of the doors and structures that she had become so familiar with, were becoming too small for her. She started to wonder if she'd ever stop growing. It was a few years later, when she finally stopped growing, and her search for a home began. A home, and for some clothes to properly fit her. Her search went on for months, before she finally found somewhere that she could call home. It was here, that she came across an odd device. She had seen similar ones before, but none of them were quite as big. After inspecting it, she discovered that it fit over her head, and covered her ears. The fact that it was big enough to fit her surprised her, but the fact that it silenced everything around her, surprised her even more. She decided to keep it. It wasn't soon after that she started to find not clothes, but materials to make her own. As well as a few other gadgets and accessories that she'd need for life out in the ruins. One of the things she loved most about her new home, was the view. From her home, she could see over most of the ruins. She could even see some of the structures and lights from beyond the wall. She hoped that someday, she could see what was over there... That dream was soon a reality, as she was found by some KPD officers, as she was scavanging outside the walls of the city. They brought her in and had her inspected and interrogated. Shortly after, they formed an agreement, and Kathleen became an unofficial agent. Giving her a title of "Bounty Hunter". They had clothing made specifically for her, allowing her to get rid of the rags she previously wore. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:47, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:New Gen KPD